Vs. Torterra
Vs. Torterra is the sixteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 11/17/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive in Hearthome City, Dawn checking the time on her Pokétch. Dawn: Right. I suggest that we all head to the Pokémon Center! Ian: No. Dawn: No?! Don’t you want to know why I suggested the idea? Ian: No. Dawn: But… Conway: Dawn, surely you know where he plans on going. Crystal: (Condescendingly) The gym. Dawn: (Nervous) Yes yes. But I… Ian turns at an intersection, Dawn stopping. She groans in frustration. Dawn: (Angry) Fine! Go off and battle your silly gym leader! I shall be at the Pokémon Center if you need me! Hmph! Dawn storms off, Crystal looking confused. Crystal: That, wasn’t like Dawn. Conway: She must be expecting something. Ian and Piplup arrive at the gym, as he checks the door. It opens, as he walks inside. Voice: Torterra, use Crunch! Ian and Piplup arrive in the room with the battlefield, spotting Barry and his Torterra battling against Fantina and her Drifblim. Torterra stampedes across the field, opening its mouth and forming white energy fangs around it. Fantina: Drifblim, Psychic to Hypnosis! Drifblim’ eyes glow blue, as Torterra leaps into the air at it. Torterra is stopped by Psychic, floating helplessly. Drifblim’s x mark on its body forms an energy version, firing it and hitting Torterra in the face. Torterra becomes drowsy, as it falls asleep in midair. Barry: Torterra, no! Fantina: And Will-o-Wisp! Rings of blue flames circle Drifblim, as it launches them at Torterra. Torterra goes flying and crashing down, defeated. Referee: Torterra is unable to battle! The winner is Drifblim and the victor Fantina! Fantina: C’est magnifique! Excellent job Drifblim! Drifblim: Drif! Barry returns Torterra, him shaking in frustration. Barry: Uragh! I lost! (Points at Fantina) This isn’t the last you’ll see of me! Barry takes off running, bumping into Ian as he heads out the door. Barry keeps going, dropping a badge case as he goes. Barry makes it out the door, Crystal and Conway separating to dodge. Crystal: Who was that?! Conway: Most likely the latest victim of the gym leader. Conway and Crystal enter the gym, seeing Ian speaking to Fantina. Ian: My name is Ian. I challenge you to a battle. Fantina: And I shall accept your battle. Tomorrow. My team took a hit from that boy. Ian: Seemed like you handled it well. Fantina: Yes, but he had a fire in his eye! It burned so brightly! My team had to fight hard against him! Ian: See you tomorrow. Ian heads out, followed by Conway and Crystal. Dawn is sitting at the Pokémon Center, waiting impatiently. Dawn: Where are you already?! I expected him to be here before I was! Barry runs into the Pokémon Center, making it to the desk. Barry: Nurse Joy! Please treat my Pokémon! I need to get training as soon as possible! Nurse Joy: Of course! I’ll let you know once they are all healed! Nurse Joy takes the Pokéballs, heading into the back. Barry sighs, and then slumps down on the other end of the bench Dawn is sitting on. Barry: Now I gotta wait! So boring! Dawn: Uh, excuse me? Barry? Barry: Huh? Barry sits up, spotting Dawn. Barry: Ah! Dawn! Dawn: Ah, splendid! You remember me from summer camp?! Barry: Summer camp? No, no. You made the finals of the Hearthome Tag Team contest with Silver! Dawn: What?! Uh, yes I did. But, we went to the same summer camp together when we were young. With Kenny! Barry: You’re friends with Kenny?! Wow, what a small world! Dawn: (Sighs) You do not seem to be comprehending anything else that I am saying. Sebastian: Ah, Lady Dawn! Dawn stands up, with Sebastian coming into the Pokémon Center carrying a package. Dawn: Sebastian! You made it! Dawn gets up and pushes her skirt down, walking over and taking the box. Dawn: Thank you so much! With some luck, he’ll like it! Sebastian: I must say, it filled my heart with joy when you called home. Even more so after seeing your recent performances and on how you requested this for someone else. Ian, Crystal and Conway walk in, Dawn spotting them. Dawn: Ah, Ian! Perfect timing! This package… Ian walks past Dawn, her looking crushed. Ian walks over to Barry, holding out his badge case. Ian: I think this is yours. Barry: What?! You tried to steal it?! Barry swipes the badge case, angry. Barry: I should fine you for that! Ian: How about a battle instead? I didn’t get to see your skill out there against Fantina when I walked in. Barry: Sure, (He stops and examines Ian) hold on. Aren’t you Ian?! The winner of the Tag Team contest with Paul?! Ian: (Irritated) Yes. Barry: Oh, wow! I accept! I’ve been waiting for this for a while! My name’s Barry! Dawn: Just a minute! Everyone stops and looks at Dawn, who thrusts the package onto Ian. Dawn: This is for you from me. And I will not take no as an answer for if you accept this or not. Ian looks at Dawn suspiciously, as he puts the package down and opens it. His eyes widen, as he pulls out an exact copy of his signature jacket, it being a larger size than his current, old, burnt up one. Dawn: I had one of our top stylists make that for you. She based the outside off the footage of you in the Wallace Cup, and the inside off my descriptions of it. I hope it is satisfactory. Sebastian: Per m’lady’s request, the outside is layered in a fire proof material, similar to firefighter’s coats. It will be a bit heavier than usual, but I am told you are in excellent physical physique. Dawn: This way, you can train with Chimchar without risk of being burned. Or ruining your jacket. Barry: Hey! Are we going to battle or not?! Ian doesn’t hear him, lost as he examines every aspect of the jacket. He then looks at the jacket he’s wearing, looking at the large hole in the sleeve. Ian: My mother gave this jacket to me on my tenth birthday. I had seen it on a commercial and she went to great lengths to get it. Ian puts the jacket in his hands on the bench, as he takes the other one off revealing his white sleeveless shirt. Ian: At the same time, (chuckles) she would probably scold me for wearing a burnt jacket. He puts on the new jacket, which is a little big on him. He smiles in content. Ian: Thank you Dawn. Dawn: You never did accept a gift from me for becoming my bodyguard. I am happy that you finally accepted one. Barry: Oh, come on! Let’s get to battle already! Ian goes through the pockets of his old jacket, emptying them and putting the contents into his new one. He takes his Terracotta ribbon out and pins it inside the jacket. He pulls out his Everstone from a pocket and smiles at it. Crystal lets out a small gasp when she spots it, as Conway tilts his glasses in intrigue. Ian: Let’s go. Ian takes the old jacket, dropping it in a trashcan as he heads out the door. He looks back at it one last time, then heads out the door as Barry runs and gets his Pokémon from Nurse Joy. End Scene The group is on the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center, with Sebastian standing in the referee’s box. Dawn: Thank you for your assistance Sebastian. Sebastian: It is my honor. This will be a three on three battle! The winner will be the trainer who still has Pokémon still able to battle! Barry: Then let’s get down to business! Floatzel, go! Barry throws a Pokéball, choosing Floatzel. It has two cream spots on its back, revealing it is male. Floatzel: Floatzel! Ian: Turtwig! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Turtwig. Turtwig: (Nonchalantly) Wig. Barry: Ha! That Turtwig looks slow! Fast is where it’s at! Floatzel, use Waterfall! Water surrounds Floatzel, as he shoots up like a geyser then dives back down at Turtwig. Ian: Curse then Bite! Turtwig glows with a red aura, as Waterfall slams into Turtwig. The water slams into the ground around them, revealing Floatzel is trapped in Turtwig’s Bite. Barry: What?! Ian: Razor Leaf. Barry: Push out and use Pursuit! Turtwig’s head leaves glow, as Floatzel inflates his floatation sac to push away from Turtwig’s Bite. Floatzel shimmers with a black aura, as he speeds around Turtwig as it fires Razor Leaf. Floatzel dodges Razor Leaf and rams Turtwig from the side. Turtwig skids to the side, as Floatzel rams it again. Barry: And hit it hard with Aqua Tail! Ian: Synthesis and Razor Leaf! Floatzel leaps into the air, tails surrounded in water. He swings Aqua Tail overhead, slamming it into Turtwig. Turtwig glows golden as it heals with Synthesis, then fires Razor Leaf while he is in midair. Floatzel is hit hard and crashes back, struggling to get up. Barry: Don’t let that stop you! Waterfall! Ian: Curse to Razor Leaf! Floatzel shoots up with Waterfall, Turtwig using Curse right before Waterfall hits. Turtwig hits Floatzel with Razor Leaf, defeating him. Sebastian: Floatzel is unable to battle! The winner is Turtwig! Barry returns Floatzel and pulls out a new Pokéball. Barry: Staraptor! Barry throws the Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. It has a large white circle on its head, revealing it is male. Staraptor: Star! Barry: Aerial Ace! Staraptor flies in with white outlines, striking Turtwig with Aerial Ace. Barry: Keep hitting it! Ian: Bite! Staraptor strikes Turtwig with Aerial Ace, Turtwig missing while trying to Bite into Staraptor each time he passes. Staraptor strikes several times, as Turtwig begins to use Synthesis. Staraptor strikes Turtwig again, as Turtwig drops defeated. Sebastian: Turtwig is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor! Ian returns Turtwig, examining his jacket arms afterwards. Ian: Good battle. I forgot how comfy this jacket could be. Go Piplup! Piplup: Lup! Piplup hops onto the field, ready to go. Barry: Staraptor, use Close Combat! Ian: Dodge and use Bubble Beam! Staraptor flies in, and spins to strike Piplup with his talons repeatedly. Piplup jumps backwards to dodge each strike, firing Bubble Beam from his beak as Staraptor keeps attacking. Staraptor is blasted back, as Piplup charges forward. Barry: Aerial Ace! Ian: Drill Peck! Staraptor speeds forward as Piplup spins with a glowing beak. Aerial Ace and Drill Peck clash, as Staraptor seems injured. Ian: Again with Bubble Beam! Piplup spins, firing Bubble Beam which hits Staraptor from behind. Staraptor drops defeated. Sebastian: Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Piplup! Piplup: (Dabbing) Lup! Barry: (Returns Staraptor) Yeah! Now that was a battle! Torterra, go! Barry throws his Pokéball, choosing Torterra. Torterra: Tor! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Torterra, the Continent Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Turtwig. Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests.” Barry: Torterra! Wood Hammer! Ian: Drill Peck! Torterra charges forward, its tree being surrounded in a green energy log. Piplup spins in with Drill Peck as Torterra swings Wood Hammer at it. Piplup goes flying and hits the ground defeated. Sebastian: Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Torterra! Ian: (Returns Piplup) Strong. Piplup’s no cheap shot. Chimchar, go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: (Excited) Chim! Barry: Paul’s Chimchar?! If he thought it wasn’t strong, why do you? Ian: You’ll find out. Flame Wheel, go! Barry: Crunch! Chimchar is surrounded in flames as it rolls forward, as Torterra speeds forward, Crunching into Chimchar. Chimchar is blasted back. Barry: Finish it off with Frenzy Plant! Torterra glows with a green aura, as it rises up on its hind legs and stomps into the ground. Large roots break out of the ground, shooting at Chimchar. Ian: Dodge it! Chimchar dashes forward, as its body glows light blue. It leaps into the Frenzy Plant, leaving after images as it runs along them. Dawn: What is that?! Conway: Acrobatics! Chimchar makes it through the Frenzy Plant, ramming Torterra. A Frenzy Plant root comes back around and wraps around Chimchar, slamming it into the ground. Chimchar gets up, ready for more. Ian: Flamethrower! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower, hitting Torterra hard. Barry: Giga Impact! Torterra runs forward surrounded in swirling purple energy, ramming into Chimchar. Chimchar hits the ground, heavily injured. Chimchar gets up, glowing with a red aura, red eyes and a brightly burning tail flame. Crystal: Oh no! Dawn: (In fear) It’s Blaze! Chimchar is encased in Flame Wheel, rolling forward. It rams Torterra with Flame Wheel, the flames bathing it. Torterra drops defeated. Sebastian: (Terrified) Torterra is unable to battle! Chimchar: (Enraged) Chim! Chimchar remains in Flame Wheel, charging around the field. Ian runs onto the field, grabbing and hugging Chimchar, holding it tight. Crystal: (Terrified) Ian! Dawn: It’s okay! He’ll be fine! Unless you failed me Sebastian! Ian: Ssh, ssh, ssh. It’s okay Chimchar. Calm down. You’re okay. Chimchar continues to roar, its flames hitting Ian’s jacket. Ash forms on it, but no damage occurs to the jacket. Chimchar eventually calms down, as the flames die down. Ian: Take it easy. Take a good rest. Ian pulls out the Pokéball, returning Chimchar. Barry walks over to Ian. Barry: Wow! That was so powerful! Paul doesn’t know what he’s missing! Ian: Actually, he does. How about you stick around? Watch my gym battle? I’ll give you a better sense of my strength. Barry: Fine. But I’m fining you if you waste my time! Ian: Wouldn’t dream of it. Ian walks over to Dawn, showing off the jacket. Ian: Holding up. Dawn: Oh, what a relief! I was worried that something may happen and it wouldn’t work. Sebastian: (Wiping brow with handkerchief) I now know why you needed such specifications. I am glad it worked as well. Ian: Thank you Sebastian. I appreciate it. Main Events * Barry makes his first main series debut. * Barry loses to Fantina. * Barry reveals he owns a Floatzel and Staraptor. Both of them are male. * Dawn gives Ian a new jacket, it looking exactly like his old one. It fits him and is fire proof. * Ian's Chimchar learns Acrobatics. * Chimchar activates Blaze again, but Ian calms it down. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Conway * Crystal * Barry * Fantina * Sebastian Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Turtwig (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Torterra (Barry's) * Floatzel (Barry's) * Staraptor (Barry's) * Drifblim (Fantina's) Trivia * Dawn finally gets Ian a gift that he wants and accepts. * This is the last episode featuring Ian's original jacket, which has been burnt with holes since Vs. Luxio. * The significance of Ian's jacket is revealed, it being a gift from his mother. ** This is the second time he has mentioned his mother, the first being in Vs. Poffin. * Barry's party, specifically Floatzel, is based off his team in the Gen IV games for when he has Turtwig as a starter Pokémon. * Chimchar beating Torterra using Blaze is based off the episode Fighting Ire With Fire!, where it was overwhelmed and forced to use the power. ** It was included to display the properties of Ian's new jacket, which felt necessary to articulate in its debut episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles